Radiant Sunshine And Wistful Moon
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Love is in the air for the great former Pharaoh Atem and Yugi harbors an awful secret that is tearing him apart. At his wits end the young Egyptian is about ready to give up on his adoptive brother, when what is wrong turns out to be more frightening then either boy can comprehend...


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its Characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Any Duel Monsters mentioned in this one-shot are of my own creation :)  
_

_**SUMMARY: **Love is in the air for the great former Pharaoh Atem and Yugi harbors an awful secret that is tearing him apart. At his wits end the young Egyptian is about ready to give up on his adoptive brother, when what is wrong turns out to be more frightening then either boy can comprehend...  
_

* * *

Atem stood fuming when the door was slammed right in his face, he just couldn't believe his attitude. Making a quick decision, the once proud Pharaoh grabbed his long leather trench-coat and bolted out after Yugi, who was currently booting it from the game shop. It had been a year since the duel between Yugi and Atem where the Pharaoh had returned to the spirit world, to the misery of his friends, but once he had entered the realm of death, Atem had been given the option to lay to rest or to gain a body of his own and to live the life that had been stolen from him. An option that had been given to him by Ra himself, naturally he chose life and three days after his passing onto the spirit plain Atem set foot upon the streets of Domino in his very own body.

In a year Atem and Yugi had changed dramatically, for the first time in five thousand years Atem had his very own personality, no longer having to share Yugi's. In a year he had grown a little and had filled out a little, muscle wise, making him even sexier then before. Atem had also grown his hair, so it fell to his waist tied at the nape of his neck, and had two small silver loops dangling in his left ear, golden skin soft and supple, eyes as bright as rubies'.

Yugi had also grown, to the same height as Atem, his hair was to his shoulders, no longer spiked and his skin was a light gold after spending several months in Egypt which is how it led to Atem and Yugi posing as twin brothers, claiming Atem had been away in Egypt for the past five years.

The only downside to all those interesting changes was how in recent weeks a tired angry cloud seemed to have taken refuge over Yugi and the young teen had become awfully moody, the innocent cheerfulness leaving him only to be replaced by a dreary dark foreboding, which was why Atem was chasing after him now, the two had had yet another vicious argument.

"Yugi," he shouted several feet from the eighteen year old boy, only to be ignored.

"Damn it Yugi," he finally yelled furiously and that finally got Yugi to halt.

Turning slowly the boy latched his furious mauve eyes on Atem.

"What Atem? What the hell do you want?" Yugi practically snarled.

The ball of worry tightened and grew further in Atem's belly as he studied his adoptive brother frantically.

"Please Yugi, let me in, what is it that worry's you so...?"

"You don't live inside my head anymore Atem, so stop trying to get into my thoughts now..."

With that said Yugi continued onward leaving Atem standing there, cold fury and pure stubbornness keeping him from following him, and with a colourful oath he stomped back toward the game shop to find Solomon Motou outside sweeping the front path.

"What was the fight over this time?" Grandpa asked without looking up at Atem.

"I asked him would he like to go to the movies with me and the others," he let out a tired sigh, "I just wanted to get him out of the house that is all..."

He was coming to the point of giving up, something which Atem rarely did but he was at a loss as to what was going on with Yugi and was coming to the conclusion he was best to wait and see if Yugi came to him with whatever it was that was bothering him so bloody much. Scrubbing a hand over his weary face Atem headed up to his room to finish his history assignment which was due the next day. Dropping down he lifted his pen and pushed out all distractions, including Yugi.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

With a tired yawn and her usual morning of fitful coughing, Kathlynn Camdan or Kathy as everyone called her sluggishly made her way toward the bathroom to get ready for school. Kathy was a beautiful girl of sixteen with flowing reddish brown curls, skin like cream and deep brown eyes you could just drown in. Possessing a kind nature and very much pleasant personality, it wasn't difficult for everybody to like her, but a lot of the time Kathy put it down to pity.

Unfortunately the pretty teen had been born with a disease known as Cystic Fibrosis that was causing her lungs and heart to fail. By the time she turned twenty-eight, without a donor she'd be reduced to a feeble half dead thing in a wheelchair, which would eventually lead to an excruciating death. Kathy had been first diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis at fourteen, so far it had caused a little weight loss, pains and aches and the worst of it was a small bit of restricted breathing, other then that you would think she was perfectly healthy.

The disease had also stunted her growth, leaving her of a petite build and at the height of five foot three, a height she would possibly stay at. But despite all of this, Kathy still managed to be a smiling bubbling young woman.

Glancing into her bathroom mirror, Kathy grumbled, irritable about what she considered her plain appearance, for a girl that was exceedingly beautiful, Kathy had a beauty complex, thinking she wasn't attractive at all.

Before Kathy had become ill her parents had travelled a lot, but immediately bought a house in Domino and put their world tour to a halt when Kathy's disease first appeared.

Climbing into the shower, she pushed the POWER ON button, setting the heat to blistering and sighed blissfully when she was engulfed by glorious wet heat. For about thirty minutes she stayed there, soaking in the spurts of hot water, something of which her mother would scream at her for later, usually about wasting water and whatnot.

"KATHLYNN GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF THE SHOWER THIS INSTANT!"

Right on queue her mother's shrill tones carried up the stairs only making Kathy laugh as she climbed from the glass cubicle, as much as her mother threatened to ground her, the woman had never fallen through on any of her punishments.

Rummaging about in her over flowing wardrobe, Kathy casually threw clothing aside with a soft.

"No, nope...Eh, maybe...Aha"

Holding up a beautiful black blouse decorated with gold roses, Kathy grabbed her favourite pair of jeans and quickly got dressed.

When her mother first told her she had enrolled her in Domino high, Kathy couldn't help but groan from the thought of those ghastly uniforms, but about a month ago when the school letter came to the house she almost did a jig when it said they were abolishing school uniforms and casual wear was being allowed as long as it wasn't provocative.

Finally Kathy pulled on her trainers and grabbing her book-bag headed out of her room and downstairs.

Jean Camdan stood at the stove flipping pancakes as skilfully as a pastry chef, her husband Xander glugging down coffee as he read the morning reports. With a tired yawn and another doze of fitful coughing Kathy dropped down at the table, her stomach grumbling ferociously as the scent of freshly made pancakes wafted about her head.

"Hmm, yum, mum it smells really good," Kathy said pouring herself a glass of just squeezed orange juice.

A disgruntled look coated her face when Jean placed her medication down in front of her. There were three tablets, one was red and white, another was just red and the last was a huge round yellow one. With a reluctant groan Kathy swallowed them down with a gulp of juice.  
No matter what she drank with them though, she still managed to taste them and God were they awful, wincing with disgust Kathy tucked cheerfully into her plate of pancakes with great enthusiasm. As usual her Parents studied her movements with worried expressions, it always infuriated her.

"Mum, Dad, I'm not going to drop dead right now so would you relax..."

Chuckling Jean got to her feet to go make some good strong coffee. Once again her parents laughed it off and pretended they weren't worried. With a soft sigh, Kathy grabbed her book-bag and headed out into the glorious morning sun for school.

Domino was really a nice place to be living in and Kathy loved it. To her surprise, the high-school was even nice, students surrounded the front catching up with those they hadn't seen over the week-end, brown eyes looking about, Kathy found several pairs of eyes on her but she ignored it and continued forward. Untill she was finally stopped at the main door.

"Well, well what have we got here..."

Whispered a silky soft voice, cold as frostbite, looking up Kathy found a pair of ice blue eyes upon her. They belonged to a tall boy with pale white skin and straight brown hair, his lips curved in a mean sneer.

"Can I help you...?" Kathy snapped, immediately not liking him.

Many heads turned in their direction including a small group to her left, of a tall girl with messy brown hair and gentle blue eyes, a boy with dirty blonde hair and doe brown eyes, a boy with white hair milk white skin and albino purple pink eyes and the last was a boy with golden skin, crimson orbs and long tri-coloured hair. Together Téa, Joey, Bakura and Atem watched with interest.

"My name is Seto Kaiba and you are...?"

"Kathlynn Camdan, now could I get by you...?"

Seto grinned which didn't look pleasant at all.

"Well Kathlynn, would you care to go to dinner with me sometime...?"

Kathy snorted and just walked around him, leaving Seto fuming that he had just been turned down. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Atem and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. She was absolutely stunned by how handsome he was, with his warm smile and hearty laugh. With a slight blush rising in her cheeks, Kathy scurried off to her locker.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Come on stupid metal thing!" Kathy shouted.

Furiously she pounded her fist off her locker door, only to hear a throaty chuckle behind her, spinning around she came face to face with the boy she had seen before, with a charming smile he reached around her and hit the locker door just below the combination lock and to her amazement the door popped open.

"How did you—. "

"I had that locker last year," he explained, "My name is Atem Motou...Did you just move here...?"

"I'm Kathlynn and yeah a few weeks ago...Oh, you can call me Kathy."

She smiled gathering up her books and followed Atem to homeroom. To her delight Kathy had most of her classes with Atem, first on her schedule was History. Having been separated from Atem in the crowded corridors, Kathy panicked a little but smiled with relief when she noticed him at the back of the classroom.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you Atem."

In response she received an annoyed grunt and an irritated frown as the boy got to his feet and pushed past her. Stunned at first, she was ready to pitch a fit when.

"I see you've met my brother."

Kathy turned; glad to see a happy smiling Atem.

"Brother?"

"Yes, that grump you just mistook for me is my twin brother Yugi."

Ah, well that made sense.

"Is he always that moody...?"

"Only recently," Atem answered sadly.

For that, Kathy didn't push the subject, guessing it was a tender area.

For the rest of the day, Kathy got to know Atem and his friends, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Bakura and Duke. Yugi always stayed away spending his lunch and such by himself and Kathy soon realised Yugi's odd behaviour was the main topic of discussion with the others. Intrigued she had suggested an intervention, something of which Joey and Tristan were all for, but Téa voiced that he should come to them on his own terms.

On her way home, Atem offered to walk her to Kathy's secret delight.

"So what's your favourite musician?" Kathy asked cheerfully.

"Hmm, a hard one to pick a favourite, I like many types of music...I guess it's a choice between '_My Chemical Romance_', and '_Nightwish'_, how about you?"

"Mine would have to be _'Adam Lambert'_."

Atem chuckled.

"I could never take to his music...Okay authors next."

"That's easy _Jodi Picolt_."

"Oh God no, I admit she's a talented writer, but she's horribly depressing, I rather _Karen chance_, she writes decent Vampire novels."

"I'll admit Jodi is a tad depressing, but I took to reading her after I had discovered I had Cystic Fibrosis."

Atem stopped.

"Oh Kathy I'm sorry...I didn't realise."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a kind smile, "I certainly don't and I'm determined to get better, so I look constantly on the bright side."

That greatly impressed Atem, not many would take her view of it.

"It's good to see you so optimistic about it, I don't know if I would be if our rolls were reversed."

Coming to a stop outside of her house, Atem shuffled nervously on his feet and plucking up the courage finally said

"Kathy if you're not doing anything Saturday night would you like to go to dinner...?"

She just about did a happy dance right there.

"I'd love too."

Atem's head shot up and he grinned happily, he hadn't expected her to say yes.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven then."

Waving good-bye he headed back down the street, leaving Kathy there sighing blissfully.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

The week just wouldn't move quickly enough for Kathy. She couldn't wait for her date and even her mum had gotten excited, glad her daughter could have some semblance of a normal life before the illness took hold of her fully. Through-out the rest of the week Kathy had used it to get to know Atem more and found with every passing minute she was growing more and more to like him. He was sweet and charming and had an old fashioned chivalry that girls just loved, opening doors and pulling out chairs for her. Something else Kathy noticed in the last few days was how jealous all the girls seemed to be over her being with Atem, though they weren't officially together...Yet...She hoped after a couple of dates they would become boyfriend and girlfriend.

On Friday sitting next to Yugi in Biology Kathy watched as Miss MacArdle scribbled away on the board, something about how an Aorta vein worked. Usually Kathy would be interested in that sort of thing but she was a tad preoccupied by Yugi's jittery movements. Every so often she dropped her gaze in his direction and noticed he was trembling, his features were also thinner and more gaunt looking then Atem's and the bags under his round violet orbs showed the boy clearly hadn't slept in weeks, also she noticed his skin had a light sheen to it, as if he had a fever. With a tired yawn, he rubbed at his eyes and jumped a mile when Miss MacArdle's crisp tones cut through the air.

"Am I boring you Mr Motou...?"

"No Miss," Yugi muttered, his cheeks pinking a little.

"Good to know, so try paying attention."

Ignoring the sniggering that followed, Yugi lifted his pen and began taking notes, an angry scowl upon his face. Kathy wondered if maybe Yugi had been dabbling in drugs, his movements were a little like a heroine addict. When the bell finally belched out a shrill whine Yugi was the first out the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

The next night she stood before her full-length mirror admiring how she looked in a crimson red dress that stopped just above her knees with matching stilettos. Kathy's mum had done her make-up and the young teen was even convinced she looked pretty, with her painted eyes and lips and her hair clipped up in an array of neat ringlets. On hearing the bell ring loudly, her heart fluttered in her chest and grabbing her purse she bounded down the pine-wood stairs to find her Dad sizing up Atem.

My God he would take your breath away.

Atem had dressed in a pair of black combats, with a white T-shirt and a leather jacket, his waist-length hair left loose to spill down his back in a mid-night blanket flecked with red and yellow. Seeing Kathy he grinned brightly and kissed her cheek when she came up next to him.

Xander cleared his throat; arms folded fixing Atem with an intimidating stare.

"She's to be back by mid-night and no hanky panky Motou."

"Dad," Kathy whined.

"She's safe with me sir and I'll have her back at twelve sharp," Atem promised.

Before her parents could humiliate her further Kathy took hold of Atem's hand dragging him out the front door toward his sleek and shiny jeep that sat in the drive.

To Kathy's delight Atem brought her to a nice little Chinese restaurant with fortune cookies and everything!

"So where are you and Yugi from?" Kathy asked after swallowing a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken. Lifting his gaze from his crispy orange chicken, Atem said.

"We're part Egyptian, but we've lived in Domino our whole lives."

Kathy frowned.

"There's something you're not telling me."

With a soft sigh, picking over his meal, not too sure what to tell her, Atem finally said, deciding it the best course of action for now.

"I will tell you, not now, but I will, I promise it's not going to be bad, I just want to get to you better first."

Nodding Kathy understood and left it at that. For the rest of the night the date continued wonderfully and Kathy found herself falling for Atem more and more. When the night finally came to an end and at five to twelve, Atem pulled up into Kathy's driveway, butterflies roamed about in her stomach.

"Thank you for tonight Atem; I had a really nice time."

Leaning over, Atem tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers in a soft caressing kiss. Kathy immediately felt as if electric shocks were speeding through her body and the feeling was beautiful. Snaking her arms around his neck she pressed closer to him deepening the kiss a little, untill Atem broke away leaving a last tender peck on her nose.

"I had a great time tonight too."

With one last kiss the two said good-night and Kathy headed up to her front door as Atem drove off into the night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

The next day wasn't the greatest day in the world. Kathy was spending several hours being poked and prodded while Doctors in Domino Hospital checked how she was doing. She always hated check-ups, especially when the Doctors either changed her medication or upped the dosage of what she was already on, saying it would help suppress the disease further. To Kathy all it meant was a few days of feeling sick as her body adapted to new tablets in her system. Wincing a little when a piece of cold metal was pressed against her lower back, she kept her eyes on her frantic mother.

"Okay Kathlynn," said Doctor Jasmine Adams, "Breathe in for me...Good...And now out...Good girl, one more time...In and out..."

Finally done she removed her scope telling Kathy she could get out of her hospital gown and turned to her parents.

"The mucus in Kathlynn's lungs thankfully doesn't seem to be getting any worse, but her breathing is much more laboured. Also from her scans, we're beginning to see damage done to her heart."

Jean lifted a trembling hand pressing it nervously to her neck.

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning a transplant may be needed sooner then we thought."

Pulling on her jumper Kathy nearly wanted to cry at the sight of her mother's distraught expression. Doctor Adam's had changed her previous prognosis and gave Kathy five years to live without the transplant, something of which was a kick to her gut and a slap to Kathy's constant upbeat enthusiasm.

Leaving the hospital she just couldn't get it out of her head. Five years, only five years to live, somewhat distracted, Kathy cursed when the strap on her bag snapped and her lip-gloss, perfume and everything else spilled out at her feet. Crouching down the teen began scooping it all back in when her brown eyes landed on, to her amazement, Yugi Motou coming out of the hospital, however, her shock was more for the part of the building he came out of. She needed to talk to Atem pronto! Shoving her phone in her pocket, she practically flung her stuff in the back seat of her Dad's car and ran off shouting she'd be home later before either Jean or Xander could stop her. Coming to a breathless stop outside Solomon Motou's game shop, Kathy suffered a fitful of coughing and finally calming entered the establishment.

"Mr Motou, do you know where Atem is...?"

"Oh hello Kathy, eh Atem went with Téa and the others to go see Yugi duel a young boy who challenged him for his King of Games title..."

Oh God no!

"Where," she asked panicked.

"At Duke Devlin's place, it's-."

But she was gone before he could finish.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Atem stood, arms crossed as he watched with irritation as a tall gangly boy with long ratty black hair hurled vicious abuse as they duelled.

"Come on Yugi," Joey cheered, "Don' ya listen to that jerk!"

Max Jameson was an eighteen year old teenager who had travelled the whole way from England just so he could duel Yugi.

"Here's me expecting this pathetic little runt, but I have to admit I'm a little impressed..."  
Ignoring his comments Yugi concentrated on making his move.

"My move Max, I summon Dire Wolf 900 ATTK 1550 DEF in attack mode, this allows me to play Aria the Wolf maiden 1660 ATTK 2000 DEF."

A large black wolf with a lush soft pelt and a tall silver-haired maiden appeared on the field. Aria ripped a sword from a sheath and took a battle stance, dire wolf snarling viciously at her side.

"As long as Aria is on the field dire wolf gains 600 points, giving him 1500 attack points, last I place one card face down on the field and end my turn," he glared darkly, "you're move."

For about another twenty minutes the duel went on and Yugi had the upper hand, though in Atem's opinion he seemed to be getting tired looking, something of which never happened to Yugi during a duel, of anything Yugi gained more energy as a duel progressed. On the field Yugi had a monster known as Vitani the fallen Angel 2500 ATTK 3000 DEF on Max's side there was nothing as Yugi had demolished his last line of defence, but the boy was ready to strike back.

"I play the magic card Song of the Damned, now by removing three level four monsters from my card grave-yard I can summon any level seven monster I wish from my deck and I call fourth Akumarani Prince of Darkness."

In a dramatic array of black vapour and blue sparks a being dressed in medieval clothing, with a deadly looking grin and burning red eyes, emerged taking his place on the field. His attack points were 3100, to Yugi's annoyance he had been hoping to end the duel. Pushing through the crowd Kathy came to a stop next to Atem, catching her breath she gasped seeing Yugi.

"Oh God, Atem you have to stop this duel."

"What?" He asked startled by her sudden appearance, "Why?"

But it was too late; Max had already ordered his monster to attack. A brilliant stream of crimson light exploded toward Yugi engulfing him in its fiery embrace, destroying his monster and taking six hundred more of his life-points.

"NO!" Kathy wailed to everyone's surprise.

Téa stepped over to comfort her, not sure why she was panicking. Finally when the sparks dispersed, Yugi stood there and Atem quickly noticed he didn't look very well, Yugi swayed on his feet, cards falling from his hand and when he finally fell a cry was wrenched from Atem as he tore toward the platform and caught his falling friend.

"Yugi, Yugi! Someone please call an ambulance," he cried helplessly.

Immediately Duke pulled out a phone and made the call, while Atem begged Yugi to wake up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Pacing up and down the hospital corridors, Atem wrung his hands as he waited to see if Yugi was going to be okay. Kathy watched unable to say anything, she really didn't know what to say to him. Finally Yugi came out and walked straight past the two without a word.

"Yugi," Atem called chasing after him, Kathy right behind him.

Catching up with him he grabbed his arm feeling furious.

"Don't walk away from me Yugi; tell me what's wrong..."

After months of bottling up his emotions of pushing everyone away, of plain and simply denying what his fate was to be, Yugi finally broke down, tears flooding from his amethyst irises. It made Kathy nearly go over and hug him and tell him it'll be okay. Worried now, Atem pressed gently.

"Yugi, please tell me..."

He looked to Atem, finally giving in.

"I'm dying from Leukaemia Atem and no one can save me..."


End file.
